


Pockets

by ohemdee



Series: Pockets? Pockets [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, blood mention, im delighted there’s a tag for that, temporary character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Snacks? Snacks. The immortal husbands have snack pockets, and I love them
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Pockets? Pockets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914964
Comments: 25
Kudos: 270





	Pockets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/gifts).



> Chocolate M&Ms are the best snack, and no I’m not accepting criticism at this time.

It was exhausting, dying over and over and over again. Falling on his enemy’s sword continuously had sapped him of his last bit of energy, and he really just wanted a nap.

He turned his head to look at the man next to him, who was still caught on the other side of death. They were laying on the ground next to each other in a pool of their blood that was mixing together from days and days on the battlefield. Nicolò was sticky and unhappy, but couldn’t pull himself together enough to sit up. He idly wondered how much of the liquid underneath him was his, and how much belonged to Yusuf. Could they run out? He also wondered when he’d learned the other man’s name, and if he knew his.

A groan next to him brought him back to the moment, and he looked at Yusuf who was sputtering and coughing back to life. He was handsome, it was too bad they were sworn enemies.

Yusuf sat up and dug in the little pouch he kept on him. Nicolò watched him pull out a small oiled bag and stare dejectedly at the contents, which he then dumped out on the ground. Dates, it looked like, unfortunately covered as they were with their own insides. Too bad. He would have liked a date. He had some jerky in his own pouch that he dug around for after seeing that, and managed to pull out without having to sit up, a very impressive feat. It somehow seemed to have avoided the worst of the carnage, and he cautiously took a bite. Not too bad. He offered some to Yusuf, which was carefully taken, their eyes locked on each other.

Yusuf looked at him and said something he didn’t understand.

“I’m tired of this.” Nicolò said. The only thing he could think to say.

Yusuf nodded and responded in the same language. “We don’t go anywhere. I don’t think our fate is here.”

Nicolò looked over in surprise. “You could understand me the entire time?”

“I’ve studied much, Nicolò.” Ah, so Yusuf did know his name.

Yusuf looked across the field and jerked his chin at something in the distance. “Visitors.”

Nicolò sat up and looked the same way. Two people, on horseback. He reached for his sword, and accidentally brushed Yusuf’s hand when he did the same. They both snatched their fingers back like they’d been burned, and then carefully maneuvered around each other to get their own weapons without touching.

The women rode up and they got to their feet. The taller woman spoke first. “Are you two done?”

“We haven’t slept in days. Just death over and over.” The other was glaring at them.

Nicolò and Yusuf glanced at each other.

“My apologies, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Yusuf continued in Ligurian, which Nicolò was grateful for.

The two women exchanged glances. “You haven’t had the dreams?” They spoke at the same time and laughed at each other.

“We’ve been busy with each other. Not much sleep.” Nicolò was starting to let his sword drop. They didn’t seem like a threat, and he really was done with killing for the moment.

“Oh dear.” The smaller woman laughed so hard she nearly fell off her horse.

* * *

Stakeouts were the worst, especially when they actually had to pay attention and couldn’t get distracted with each other.Nicholas spared one glance towards Joseph, before turning his attention back towards the future battleground in front of him. They were waiting for the chaos of the fight that was bubbling to go and infiltrate enemy lines. But for now they were just waiting.

Quynh flopped herself down next to him. “This is boring.”

Nicholas didn’t usually mind the waiting, but in this instance he had to agree. Joseph has pulled out some rations they had acquired the day before, and was looking with disappointment at the little tins of meat, and wormy hard tack.

“I miss fresh fruit.”

Nicholas nodded in agreement. He would murder for some chocolate, but Joseph had run out the day before. He pulled the last of his prunes out of his own stores and handed one each to Quynh and Joseph before nibbling on his own. It wasn’t much butit was something, and Joseph seemed delighted to have something vaguely fruit shaped.

The first gunshots rang out and he was forced to shove the fruit into his mouth. Time to move out.

* * *

As much as everyone made fun of Nicky’s cargo pants, they quickly turned to jealousy as soon as he had trail mix and they didn’t. He stared through his scope and casually shoved some more peanuts into his mouth. Take that, Andy. Practicality always won out. She’d pointed out the day before that this snipers nest was an apartment, and so he had access to a full kitchen, but he couldn’t exactly get up, now could he? Pockets were the only solution.

He was waiting for Joe to return from his scout around the facility they were planning to infiltrate. He’d lost sight of him about ten minutes before when Joe had gone around the far side of the building, but he was expecting him back at any moment.

The steady rap of their code against the door surprised him, but he resisted the urge to turn and look. Joe came up next to him and took his usual seat.

“You didn’t come back the way I thought you would.” Nicky’s eyes never left the target.

“There was a little store on the corner. I stopped for you.” Nicky held out his hand and felt several small things drop in, which he immediately popped in his mouth.

“M&Ms Joe! Perfect with my peanuts.”

He felt Joe’s lips press against his cheek and heard him start to set up his equipment. They were settling in for the long haul.

“I packed you some stuff too.”

“We have a whole kitchen.” He knew that Joe was laughing at him.

“We can’t leave our post! Yusuf, you know how this works.”

Joe’s lips pressed to the top of his head. “Of course, but you are fun to tease. Where’d you hide it?”

Nicky debated telling him to search, but he didn’t know if he wanted the distraction, and from the way Joe’s hand was sliding up his right leg, it was definitely going to be a distraction.

“Bottom pocket, that side.”

Joe peeled open the velcro. “Ah, strawberries and blackberries. You spoil me Nicky.”

“There’s apples too!” He was rewarded with the press of more M&Ms into his hand which he happily ate.

No kitchen necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr at [oh-emdee](http://oh-emdee.tumblr.com/), but I don’t trust tumblr, so it’s here too.


End file.
